WARM THOUGHTS
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Krycek's thoughts and dreams as he lies handcuffed on Skinner's balcony.


TITLE: Warm Thoughts

FANDOM: X-files

AUTHOR: NC-17

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Chris Carter.

I just take them out and play with them from time to

time.

WARNING: Sexually Explicit m/m

SUMMARY: Krycek's thoughts and dreams as he lies handcuffed

On Skinner's balcony.

WARM THOUGHTS

"Warm thoughts! Shit! He wants me to think warm

thoughts! I'm freezing my balls off out here and he's

talking about warm thoughts!"

Krycek huddled on the balcony of Walter Skinner's

apartment; shivering in the night air. He could hear

them talking inside; probably trying to decide what to

do with him.

After a time the voices stilled and the lights were

turned off. Must have gone back to bed, he thought.

He drew his knees up tight against his chest and

pulled them close with his free arm; trying to keep

warm. He leaned his head against the railing and dozed

off.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening, awakened

him.

"Sorry I had to do that, Krycek. I had to make it

look real." Skinner bent down beside him and unlocked

the hand cuffs.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Just freezing, is all." He stood rubbing the

circulation back into his half-frozen hand.

"C'mon inside. I made some hot chocolate."

"You know I love hot chocolate?

Is there anything about me you don't know?"

"Just what Director Cassidy told me."

"So how does she want me to play this one?"

Alex took a seat in Skinner's kitchen.

"Same as usual. Follow Mulder's lead. Help out where

you can, report back, but above all, don't blow your

cover."

"Is she ever going to bring me in? I'm so tired of

all this. I hate everybody thinking I'm the bad guy."

"I know. It's gotta be rough. She can't keep you

under for much longer. It's been, what; five years

now?"

"I lost track. I don't even count them anymore. I

just want out."

"Maybe after this pouch thing is settled..." He

wasn't all that hopeful.

"This chocolate is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome and you're welcome to the guest room

upstairs again."

"Thanks. A warm bed sounds great about now."

Skinner rinsed out the cups and put them in the

dishwasher.

Upstairs, Krycek took a quick shower then climbed into

bed. He tossed and turned but sleep was nowhere to be

found. He slid his legs over the side of the bed and

walked to the window and stood there, forehead leaning

against the glass. Would this never end? Would

people hate him forever? This was not what he

bargained for when Director Cassidy offered him the

assignment. She said a year; maybe two. It had been

five now. He wanted out.

His senses were attuned enough to his surroundings

that he heard Skinner walk in. He didn't turn around

to acknowledge him though.

Skinner stood, looking across the room in the darkness

at the naked man staring out the window; moonlight

bathing him with silvery glow. A few barefoot steps

and he was at Kyrcek's back.

"Can't sleep?" he asked; closer to him than he should

have been.

"I want out." Alex brought a hand up to rub the back

of his neck.

Skinner replaced it with his both of his own. "Neck

hurt?" He massaged the knotted muscles.

"Ohh yeah. That feels good; thanks." He rolled his

head to pop his neck.

"So what would you be doing right now, if this job was

over and you were no longer undercover?" Walter continued

the massage.

"I don't know. Find somebody maybe. Settle down."

"You're lonely?"

"Yeah. Don't you ever get lonely?

"Uh huh. I just try to keep busy."

"That why you haven't retired yet? You got more than

20 years in."

"22 to be exact. If I retired, what would I do with

myself?"

"I don't know. Find somebody, I guess."

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid."

"That's true." He turned around to face Skinner.

"It would have to be somebody that knew you. Somebody

that understood...what you've been through."

"That narrows the field considerably." Skinner stood

there, hands on hips.

"You've got options, though. Everybody doesn't hate

you."

"Options? The only people I meet in this business are

not the type I'd be interested in."

"Exactly what type would you be interested in?"

"The type that would get me thrown out of the bureau."

Kyrcek snickered and looked back out the window. What

was Skinner doing in here? He seems to have taken no

notice at all that he's standing there in his slacks

only, talking to a naked man in the middle of the

night. He began to wish he had at least put his

briefs back on after showering. Didn't seem to matter

to Skinner though.

"So what are you looking for?" Skinner asked, leaning

against the wall next to the window and looking out.

"Same thing you are." The answer came out of his

mouth before he thought.

They looked at each other for a moment. Skinner

reached a hand up and caressed the side of Krycek's

face.

"You and me? That'd be crazy."

"Yeah, crazy." Krycek agreed, leaning his cheek into

Skinner's palm.

"Crazy could be good." Skinner stepped closer.

"Not a thing wrong with crazy." Krycek looked up,

green eyes blazing.

Skinner brought their mouths together in a soft

tentative kiss. He went to pull back but Krycek

caught his head and pulled him back into a fierce

kiss. Skinner let his hands drift down over shoulders

and back, pulling Kyrcek closer. Krycek pressed up

against him; hands coming down to slacks-covered hips

and pulled them close. Their mouths clung together,

tongues doing battle.

Skinner pulled his mouth away to take in a breath of

air then seized him again in a bear hug, burying his

face in Krycek's neck.

Krycek worked the zipper on the slacks and shoved them

down. He ran his hands over the bare back, slid down

and caressed the bare bottom. Arms came around front;

his two hands slid up into the softly furred chest.

He fingered both nipples and Skinner moaned

appreciatively. He licked and sucked one then the

other. Skinner gasped his appreciation.

Krycek went down slowly to his knees; slowly kissing

his way down. He stopped at the navel and tongued it;

Skinner squirmed.

Krycek kissed down further, down through the curly

black/gray hair. His cheek rubbed up against the

shaft and it stiffened immediately; full length.

Skinner gasped, grabbed the wall with one hand and

Krycek's shoulder with the other.

Krycek nuzzled the balls, heavy with need. He licked

his way around then up the length of the shaft;

circled the ridge with his tongue, then the tip.

"Shit! ...Alex..." Skinner tried to speak but

speech deserted him.

Krycek took him in then, all the way down his throat,

and back out again.

Skinner groaned.

He did this several times, until Skinner became

frantic, pumping his hips, thrusting into his mouth.

Kyrcek pulled off his with a slurp and waked over to

the bed and lay down. Skinner was on him, before

his head hit the pillow. Full length body press; hands

running everywhere, mouths clinging.

Alex managed to take one hand off Skinner long enough

to fumble in the bedside drawer and pulled out some

lube. He rolled Skinner over on his back; lubed him

up good and lowered himself down on him. Skinner's

head went back and his hips pressed up, up into the

tight channel that was enveloping him. He gripped

Alex's hips and held him tight as he thrust up into

him.

Alex, on his knees leaned down over him, kissing the

side of his neck, sucking on an earlobe.

In one swift movement, Skinner flipped them over;

Alex's legs resting on Skinner's forearms. His hands

slid up under Alex's shoulders and he held on tight as

he plunged into him again and again. Speed picking

up; each thrust deeper, harder. Alex's head going

from side to side; eyes trying to stay open to see

this man in action but losing the battle with every

thrust driving him closer and closer to the edge of

oblivion. Each stroke scraping across his magic spot,

pounding him, filling him with sparks of pure ecstasy;

he was so close, so close...

He heard it then; the front door to Skinner's

apartment opening. He was full awake now; wrist hand

cuffed to the railing. And there he was. The guy

with the pouch. Only he didn't have the pouch

anymore. That's what he was looking for. He dumped

Skinner's desk drawer and rummaged through it.

Finding nothing, he came out on the balcony. In

seconds he was grabbed and sailing over the railing.

Krycek managed to pull himself up and climb back over

the railing. He sat down to catch his breath. What a

way to wake up! He panted then let him mind wander

back over his dream. If only...If only he could

tell him. But Cassidy said no one was to know but

her. He'd tell Skinner one day; tell him how he felt

about him; maybe even get the chance to show him.

Until then, he had his dreams to keep him warm.

The End


End file.
